forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcadia
| type-GW = Outer Plane | shape-size-GW = Three infinite layers | gravity-GW = Normal | time-GW = Normal | morphic-GW = Divinely | element-energy-GW = | alignment-GW = | magical-GW = Limited: spells that affect animals, otherwise normal | layers-GW = Abellio Buxenus | layer-number-GW = | location-GW = | refs-GW = | type-WA = | shape-size-WA = | gravity-WA = | mutability-WA = | element-energy-WA = | alignment-WA = | magical-WA = | layers-WA = | layer-number-WA = | location-WA = | refs-WA = | type-WT = | shape-size-WT = | gravity-WT = | time-WT = | morphic-WT = | element-energy-WT = | alignment-WT = | magical-WT = | faith-WT = | layers-WT = | layer-number-WT = | location-WT = | refs-WT = | inhabitants = yes | deities = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | usethe = | useon = }} The Peaceable Kingdoms of Arcadia ( |audio=Arcadia.ogg}}) was the Outer Plane representing alignments between lawful neutral and lawful good in the Great Wheel cosmology model. Some characteristics of this plane were ascribed to the World Tree cosmology planes of Dwarfhome, House of the Triad, and even Dweomerheart when that cosmology became popular. Dwarfhome and the House of the Triad (which became known as Celestia) survived the Spellplague and became part of the World Axis cosmology. Dweomerheart was destroyed at the start of the Spellplague. Description Arcadia connected to Seven Heavens, Nirvana, and Concordant Opposition by portals made of either white ivory or black steel, shaped like flower trellises. These portals were few in number but rested at fixed locations in the first layer. Little is known about the other two layers. Abellio Abellio was the first layer of Arcadia in the Great Wheel cosmology. An endless stretch of orderly plains dotted with a few mountains and hills, it contained the divine realms of Clangeddin Silverbeard and Marduk. Buxenus Buxenus was the second layer of Arcadia in the Great Wheel cosmology. It contained the divine realms of Azuth and Savras, as well as Heliopolis, the shared divine realm of Horus-Re, Isis, Osiris, and Ra of the Mulhorandi pantheon. Inhabitants Many woodland creatures roamed the mountains, hills, forests, and fields of Arcadia. They resembled Prime Material creatures except for their coloring, which was metallic like the trees, and their eyes, which were white without iris or pupil. Examples included copper colored rabbits, golden foxes, and sheep with silver wool. Organized, hive-dwelling insects such as ants, bees, and wasps were also found in this plane. None of the animals could speak but all were peaceful in nature and native to the Outer Planes so they were unaffected by magics that usually worked on Prime Material creatures. In addition, their eyes allowed them to see through any illusion and the more intelligent animals could be trained into superb watch beasts. The primary inhabitants of Arcadia were the spirit legions formed from the souls of good and lawful warriors, much like their evil counterparts in Acheron. Other sentient creatures that dwelled in Arcadia included hollyphants, planetars, foo creatures and the occasional deva. It was not uncommon to see creatures from neighboring planes visiting: shedu, greater and lesser lammasu, and ki-rin for example. Realms * Azuth the High One, Patron of Magic Users, once had a realm sharing his name on the layer of Buxenus. * Clangeddin Silverbeard, the dwarven Father of Battle once commanded an impenetrable fortress carved out of a mountain located near the peak that held the sphere of day and night. It was said that this mountain redoubt was big enough to house all the dwarves on the Prime Material Plane. * Marduk the Valiant of the Untheric pantheon once made his home in Arcadia in a simple but well-ordered large city. * The three Mulhorandi deities Horus-Re (and Ra before him In Planescape material, Ra had Thekele-Re as his realm, while Horus roamed all of Heliopolis. According to Powers & Pantheons, Horus-Re, who emerged after the death of Re, Mulhorandi incarnation of Ra, ruled Thekele-Re.), Isis and Osiris shared a realm called Heliopolis on the second layer, Buxenus. McComb, Colin, and Wolfgang Baur. Planes of Law. Arcadia, pp. 18-21. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1995 * Savras the All-Seeing resided in the caverns called the Eye on Buxenus. Appendix Notes References Connections Category:Great Wheel planes Category:Outer Planes Category:Planes of existence Category:Planes of law